A Life Cut Too Short: One Shot
by chachingmel123
Summary: If you had asked Kise Ryouta how he imagined himself leaving the world, he would have told you, he would die super old and surrounded by friends, not 18 and killed by a sharp pencil but you can't really have things you way. Luckily he get another chance. In another Universe, in which Kise Ryouta never made the generation of Miracles.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Enjoy!

Kise Ryouta, age 18 was scared.

And why was he scared?

The world seemed to want to kill him.

Even before he walked through the front door of his high school, his toaster flung burning toast at his head, two cars and one van, swerved off the road and almost killed him, bricks kept on falling from the sky and trying to crush him.

Yes, Kise was scared out of his wits.

He would have ran for his life, all the way home and lock himself in his bedroom and not come out until he was guaranteed that nothing would kill him.

"Kise are you okay?" Yuki Kasamatsu asked, they both went to the same high school.

Kise surpassed a flinch and plastered on a smile and said. "Yeah, just a bit jumpy this morning"

Kasamatsu gave him a look, before leaving him be.

The instructor came in with a sharp pencil around his ear and the class began.

Kise started to relax when, nothing seemed to be happening to him and he began taking notes, once the assignment was assigned and the instructor set down to let them do the work.

The instructor took the pencil from his ear and began to tap it on his desk while reading a magazine, the pupils were used to it because their instructor was known to do this sort of thing and nobody thought that such an action would end up taking someone life.

Not certainly, Kise Ryouta life.

Within seconds, the pencil was loose as the man continued his actions, the sharp pencil flung out of the man hand and flow straight to a certain blonde.

Kise looked up at the wrong time and the pencil went straight through his forehead and out of it.

Kise died instantly and the room was filled with screams and people panicking as his blood spread across his desk and spilled onto the floor.

#Somewhere between Life and Death#

"S-Sir, Kise Ryouta, Is dead sir" A man who looked like an average accountant whimpered.

"WHAT!?" The commander roared. "How is that possible!? Ryouta is an important figure in the advancement of the world! He should have lived until he was at least 60 old before we even see him, again!"

The other man swallowed hard, knowing he was partially to blame for the young man death and said " S-Sir, his usual guardians had taken a day off so they weren't there to stop the hands of death from pointing at the boy"

The Commander eyes narrowed into slits and he said in a calm voice. "And why did you give them the day off? They should have known how important their watch was! This world is run by Basketball, Ryouta is a key player!"

"Sir, I told them that" The man said," But they said that they were being overworked. The boy was too active for his own good and when he developed that 'Perfect Copy'. They not only had to worry about the dangers around him but his body was also put in danger since each time he used it, his body was pushed to its very limits"

"So?" The commander said. "They should have sucked it up for a few more years until he retired from the sport! Ryouta was assigned not one but THREE Guardians for a reason! The other players were assigned the same amount but none of them have complained!"

"So his guardians are fired then, Sir" the man said.

"Of course!" the commander said like it was the most obvious choice. "They had basically taken the young man life away from him!"

"So what will happen now?" The man asked, knowing Kise former guardians would never be able to find work again. "Surely, you don't mean for the young man to pass on or being reincarnated? The world has already accepted that Kise Ryouta is dead and because of his importance, I highly doubt the world would allow him back in, even if he has no memories"

The Commander hummed, it was true and someone as significant as Kise wouldn't be accepted back so easily but he couldn't just let the boy go, not when the boy hadn't even reached his full potential yet.

That's when he had idea.

"How about we put him in another universe, a universe that is the same as us but different. A one were Kise Ryouta had died also but wasn't really such an important factor and somebody else was" The commander said, smiling at the idea.

"You mean a world where Kise didn't make it into the generation of Miracles?" The man said, there wasn't many out there because of the boy body type that allowed him to be great as sports.

"Yes, we should put him into a world where his friends also exist so that it shouldn't feel too different for him to adjust to" The Commander said.

"But then that leaves just two universes" the man said. "The one where, everyone sees Kise as a 'loser' and he never got a modelling job while the other one is that one with the population of being a mix of Humans and Aliens."

"Yes but the Aliens look like normal humans except for the ability to distinguish themselves from the humans and their ability to walk on any surface" The commander said.

"And are you saying that he should be born one of them?" The man said in disbelief, who knows what the blond would get up to and wouldn't the death rate increase?

"Well, it's the least we can do since you royally screwed up" The commander pointed out which made the other flinch. "Assign, new more experienced guardians to him. Make sure he dies at the right time, this time and not years before, after all it's not every day that a former human gets reincarnated as a none-human"

"Yes, sir" the man said.

"Oh and make sure that his memories are intact. I don't like it when you meet a kind soul one day than fifty years later they've turned into a complete different person who annoys you to the point of no return" He said and both of them know who he was talking about.

"Yes, sir" The man said.

# With Kise#

Kise was confused.

He was sure he died so why was he in this place?

Everything had gone blank around him before he felt like he'd had been blasted on a rocket ship at full speed only to stop before getting dropped into the endless abyss below.

He was sure he was dying a second time because he suddenly couldn't move his body at all and he had gone blind.

This lasted for what felt like ten minutes before he started to hear voices, some lady was singing a strange tune and it had calmed his panic.

He was lifted up like he weighed nothing and placed in a batch of what he hoped was water, he felt warmth, like a thousand people were hugging him before being pulled out and being wrapped around in a blanket of some sort.

It was truly an odd day for him.

And it was about to get weirder when his eyes suddenly became clear and he took the time to look around and saw giant people! And to add to the strangeness, the same people where upside down on the ceiling like freaken Ninja's!

They were walking around like it was the most normal thing to do.

His brain automatically told him, these people were different, that they weren't Human, something that he had not thought about except in his dreams about the existence of Aliens.

He wanted to catch the people attention and ask them for autographs but all that came out of his mouth were weird baby noises but it got the people on the ceiling attention.

"The Young Master has woken up at last" A woman in a maid custom said as she walked back down to the ground while he couldn't help but gawk.

He was lifted up and cuddled.

"Let's get you fed" The woman said as she revealed her bra and placed her hand on a certain part of her body.

Kise eyes grow round, he suddenly understood his situation and tried to look anywhere but there but his body wouldn't listen, the promise of milk was too tempting and Kise blushed as red as a tomato hoping he wouldn't become too dependent on milk for so long as his mouth took in the warm liquid, only to fall asleep afterwards.

He had been reincarnated and for some reason he still remembered life as Kise.

It was odd being 18 years old in mind but a baby in body and he was forced to succumb to his new body needs.

Every day, he tried trying to walk and each time he fell flat on his face.

Never had he thought such a simply action would be so difficult and apparently the only time they did come back was when he was a sleep, both of them were workaholics and had left him to the care of the maids.

It was a lot more different from his life as Kise where his parents were always around to greet him.

Not that the maids weren't nice but it would have been nice to have parents around.

He had found out his new name was Christopher Royal or Chris for short and he had 7 older brothers, who he also hardly ever sees, so there was no chance he would be made head of the family.

Finding out he was an alien and that he had the ability to walk on all surfaces overshadow, the pressure to represent the family in a good light, he was never good with pressure when it wasn't on the court.

Never had he hated upperclassmen manner lessons in both lives.

Who know that there was so many things that you had to be taught just to fit in, he couldn't help but feel a new found respect towards his generation of Miracles captain.

He was shocked when he was finally taken out of the mansion to find Aliens were everywhere, mixing with humans and nobody batted an eye when some of them started walking on walls.

Later he got a history lesson about how the Aliens had found Earth two hundred years back and were curious about the species living there, once the humans realised that the Aliens weren't going to kill them and experiment on them and were just curious. A treaty was signed and the Humans began to mix with the Aliens without any problems to the point where there were even half breeds.

Chris was convinced that he was in a completely different world, a world where the generation of Miracles never happened.

Boy was he wrong.

At his first social party, he ran into a five year old Akashi Seijuro.

He had stared at the red head for a full five minutes before introducing himself, his senses told him Akashi was human.

Akashi clung to his still very much alive mother leg and he couldn't help but laugh at how innocent the boy looked compared to his Akashi, he wondered if the boy would become the same guy who could kill with scissors but only time would tell.

He had met the boy several times after that so the boy wouldn't class him as a stranger.

At age 7, he was sadly relocated to attend a rich stuck up school that was a bore.

All the students ever talked about was how rich they were and what they were planning on buying next, fun was playing only the most ' elegant' of sports.

Tennis, Golf and Pollo.

As expected he died a little in side.

Chris snuck out many of times to go to the local Basketball court to relieve some stress, sometimes playing with the local kids and sometimes on his own.

Middle school was a bore and he was once again classed as good looking but his inability to interact with people his own 'age' had somehow dubbed him as 'cool' and when a talent scout came rolling in looking for the newest generation of young basketball players.

He took it.

He went on tour, playing against different countries and would be usually featured in top sports magazines.

While on tour, he looked up what was happening in Japan and wasn't surprised when people had started calling a group of players 'The Generation of Miracles'. What he was surprised about was that the team had a copycat player but it wasn't Kise Ryouta.

It was this guy by the name of Izume.

Kise Ryouta had died in the first year of middle school and he had mourned for the loss of his human self for a week while the team thought he had finally gone crazy.

By the end of his first year of High school he had finally convinced his parents to move him back to Japan by video chat, after they remembered who they were talking to and gave him permission when they saw he was getting top grades.

Seirin had won the Winter Cup the same year with the help of Kagami and Kuroko.

His curiosity got the better of him, he wanted to see the generation of Miracles and had left the international youth team temporarily and applied for ' Moonlight High School' where the school wasn't really that well known for the sports.

His parents gave him one condition.

He must not shame the Royal line.

He had walked into his new classroom with fresh steps, his blond hair brushed to the left, blue blazer dawned on and his checkered pants clung lovely to his frame as many gawked at him, recognising him from TV or sports magazines.

"Hello, my name is Christopher Royal or Chris for short. Please take of me for the next two years" He said, with the manner of a true Noble.

Both Human and Alien alike yelled one thing.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

And scene!

I hope you enjoyed this one shot, I've been working on this for a month or so. Revew!


	2. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
